Siempre juntos
by Lady du Verseau
Summary: Cuando la persona que amamos se va, el dolor que sentimos es indiscriptible... Draco lo vive en carne propia durante cada uno de sus días en Azkaban, sin pensar que una nueva oportunidad siempre existe, aunque no se haga presente en esta vida...


_**Disclaimer: **__los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Solo los tomo prestados para disfrutar de una de mis pasiones, escribir ^^ _

Hi hi :DD

Este es un one shot de esta parejita que me encanta de Harry Potter :D lo escribí hace MUCHO, y con ese "mucho" en mayúsculas no exagero XD Así que la vdd, no esperen mucho de él D:

Tuve una completa deliberación mental antes de subirlo… porque quería que estuviera en la página, pero me daba vergüenza XD Es que yo ahora no escribo cosas así, tan… empalagosas y romanticonas XD Entonces me da como cosita… XD Pero bueno… O.o La primera razón pudo más que la segunda y… aquí lo tienen, señores XD

Acepto tomatazos, crucios y avadas si quieren XD

Ya saben como hacérmelos llegar :D

Sin más…el fic XD

Veamos si logran llegar hasta el final sin que les de diabetes XD

**Siempre Juntos**

**[Draco & Hermione]**

Una noche estrellada era; cubierta estaba a sus alrededores por algunas nubes grises la luna llena que se cernía en todo su esplendor en medio del cielo. El mar tranquilo estaba, y en él se reflejaba el bello cuadro que se presentaba ante todo mortal en lo alto.

La tibia y clara luz de la luna que se colaba entre las celdas y la ventana era lo único que dilucidaba ese lugar, y las admirables y elegantes facciones de aquel que se encontraba a orillas de un camastro comenzaron a verse gracias a la luminosidad de aquella esfera blanca; ario y de cabellos platinados era él, y sus ojos poseían un color gris envidiable… pero ahora se encontraban opacos, sin vida…

En su rostro claramente se veía el sufrimiento que lentamente lo consumía; caminos salados por las lágrimas recorrían desde sus ojos hasta su barbilla, y aquella piel que un día fue blanca pero bella, ahora estaba más pálida de lo normal a causa del ambiente en el cual se encontraba, de un cadáver dándole la apariencia.

-Sigo si entenderlo, ¿sabes? –. Susurraba mientras su cabeza levantaba para mirar a través de la pequeña ventana con barrotes que había en su celda – Todavía no comprendo el por qué de tu asistencia a ese lugar… Si no hubieras ido… seguirías con vida, y aquí… conmigo… -. Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse a voluntad por las mejillas de ese joven, mientras rememoraba con claridad aquel fatal día. –Tú no lo merecías, eras una niña… mi niña… y ni siquiera pude despedirme de ti… Hubiera preferido morir yo, ya que no hay peor infierno que el que se vive cuando matan a quien más amas… enfrente de tus ojos… -. Una suave brisa nocturna entró por la ventana y acarició el rostro de aquel adolescente como si de seda misma se tratase, a la vez que secaba un poco su rostro de aquellas frías gotas, que para él, eran de sangre.

Cerró los ojos ante aquella sutil caricia, y al hacerlo, sintió como unos suaves y delicados brazos rodeaban su cuello y como unos labios que a penas sentía se posaban en su mejilla, para luego susurrarle en el oído:

-No sé si aún merezca el amor que hay en tu corazón para mí… Te he hecho sufrir tanto, Draco… perdóname, por favor… -. Decía con la voz entrecortada.

Draco levantó la cabeza y se encontró con un par de castaños ojos que lo miraban con tristeza y amor; pero éstos eran traslúcidos, al igual que todo el "cuerpo" de aquella persona que tanto amaba. Su mano levantó y estiró para tratar de acariciar el rostro de la castaña frente a él, pero ésta solo lo traspasó. Al ver esto Hermione, tomó la mano de su amado y la besó, mientras le decía:

-Es en esto en lo que me he convertido luego de morir -. Se señaló a sí misma. – No quiero verte sufrir más, Draco… estás aquí por mi culpa, y eso me entristece sobremanera -. El rubio la miró a los ojos. –Espero no me odies, amor… siento tanto el no haber podido cumplir mi promesa… -. Cristalinas lágrimas comenzaron a resbalarle por las mejillas, pero siguió hablando -. Por eso estás aquí, por mi culpa, porque no fui fuerte como quería, porque no luché por nosotros…

***~ Flash Back ~***

_En la torre más alta de aquel castillo, la cual no era visitada por casi nadie, se encontraban ambos charlando animadamente. No podían hacerlo con tal libertad en otro lugar, puerto que nadie sabía de la relación que llevaban desde hace unos meses, sin mencionar que las casas en las cuales se encontraban cada uno de ellos eran opuestas por naturaleza. _

_Como era un sábado en el cual los alumnos visitaban Hogsmeade, Hogwarts estaba casi vacía, por lo que poseían más tranquilidad que lo normal._

_-¿Sabes, Herm? Ayer en la noche, tuve un sueño muy bello -. Al ver Draco que tenía la atención de la castaña, prosiguió. –Estaba en un lugar, adornado con pompa y variadas rosas, la mayoría de ellas blancas. Y tú, amor, ingresabas a ese lugar vestida de novia, y… uníamos nuestras vidas para siempre, cielo -. Tomó la mano de Hermione y la besó, sin en ningún momento dejar de mirarla. Ella dulcemente le sonrió._

_-Ya verás que algún día se cumplirá ese sueño. Puedo asegurártelo -. Corroboró mientras la mano de él apretaba. _

_-Eso espero, amor -. La miró, tomó entre sus manos el delicado y frágil rostro de la muchacha y depositó un cálido beso en los rojos labios. –Prométeme una cosa. _

_-Lo que desees._

_-Promete que siempre conmigo estarás, que de mi jamás te alejarás, que, pase lo que pase, siempre para mi estarás ahí, como para ti estoy yo._

_-Siempre Draco, siempre, te lo prometo. Lo juro por el amor que compartimos, por este bello e infinito cielo que es testigo de lo que digo… Confía en mí, nunca te defraudaré y cumpliré lo que acabo de decir._

***~ End of Flash Back ~***

Transparentes gotas saladas corrían como ríos nuevamente desde los chocolates ojos de ella, mientras rememoraba aquel día en el que juró en vano. En cuclillas se puso frente a él, y su cabeza apoyó sobre las piernas de su amado. Draco, lentamente, acercó una de sus manos a la casi invisible cabellera de la castaña, y comenzó a acariciarla. Así no soportaba verla; el corazón se le partía en mil pedazos. Perfectamente tenía conocimiento de que ella no era real en estos momentos, pero seguía siendo Hermione… su Hermione.

-No fue tu culpa, lo… lo sabes… -. Hablar le costaba demasiado en estos momentos. Las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus orbes grises se agolpaban en ellas, por lo que un nudo se formaba en su garganta. –No te sientas culpable por algo que, sabemos, no fue culpa de nadie, y menos… y menos tuya amor…

-Pero… te lo prometí… -. Decía mientras sollozaba desconsoladamente. –Por mi culpa estas en Azkabán… por mi maldita culpa sufres de esta manera… A veces creo que te habría ahorrado muchos problemas… tal vez, si no me hubieras conocido…

-¡No digas eso! -. Interrumpió bruscamente el rubio, tratando de tomarla por los hombros, cosa que era imposible en esos momentos, por lo que se conformó con reprocharle en la pose que se encontraban. –El mejor regalo que la vida pudo darme fue el haberte conocido, Hermione. Tú me hiciste cambiar… por ti lo hice… gracias a ti soy quien soy ahora. ¿Qué no te das cuenta? Te amo, lo hice y siempre lo haré… y escúchame bien… JAMAS, jamás podría odiarte ni culparte de nada, puesto que este corazón… este corazón solo late día a día por ti, y para ti -. La castaña levantó la cabeza aún derramando gruesas lágrimas, se acercó a él y lo besó con todo el amor que podía en esos momentos profesarle; fue frío, pero muy cálido a la vez.

-Esto fue lo que debí haber hecho antes de que en esa fatal noche acabaran con mi vida… -. Le dijo luego de separarse de él. Draco la miró y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no? -. Ella le devolvió la muestra de afecto.

Ya de sus rostros no corrían lágrimas algunas, solo quedaban los rastros de ellas; estaban juntos, eso era lo que les importaba ahora.

Hermione de pie se puso, a la ventana con barrotes se acercó y miró hacia el oscuro cielo. En esa pose unos momentos se quedó, hasta que se decidió a compartir lo que pensaba.

-No puedo aún asimilar el que te hayan culpado de mi muerte, Draco -. Le dijo mientras volteaba hacia él. –Es… mejor dicho, fueron muy injustos contigo.

-Si, es verdad. Pero admítelo, todo el mundo que se encontraba allí presente pensó que había sido yo quien te había matado… Voldemort me tendió una trampa; quería vengarse de mí por haberlo rechazado y por haberme negado a servirle, y seguramente, como pensó que en algún momento podía serle útil, no acabó con mi vida, sino que me trajo a prisión.

-Maldito… cobarde… -. Susurró con rabia, luego de escucharlo. –Algún día morirá, Harry se encargará de eso, estoy completamente segura.

-Confío en ello también. Potter terminará con ese bicho que nos separó de la manera más cruel. Te mató… frente a mis ojos… -. Apretaba sus puños con toda la fuerza que podía, mientras las lágrimas trataba de contener. –Te torturó primero… y luego acabó contigo… -. No podía dominarlas, por lo que comenzaron a recorrer por enésima vez aquel bello rostro. Hermione se acercó y lo rodeó con sus brazos, tratando de calmarlo.

-No te tortures, amor. Ya no hay nada que podamos hacer -. Le decía. –Salvo una cosa -. Se separó de él y lo miró. –Ven conmigo, amor.

-¿Qué…? Pero… eso es… imposible… ¿Cómo? No puedo salir de aquí sin alertar a los dementotes –. El rubio la miraba sin entender. Ella solo sonreía.

-Si hay una manera… y es siendo lo que yo soy. ¿Me entiendes, verdad? ¿Confías en mí? -. Le cuestionó.

-Si. Y confío plenamente en ti.

-Entonces, recuéstate, Draco -. Lo acomodó en el camastro, se puso al lado de él y lo abrazó nuevamente. –Ahora, que toda esta vida desaparezca de tu mente; olvídalo todo. Concéntrate… piensa en que siempre, siempre vamos a estar juntos… y que nada ni nadie, nunca, nos separará -. El rubio hizo lo que su amada le decía, pero de repente un ligero temblor lo recorrió.

-¿Vendrás… conmigo, verdad? -. Preguntó sin abrir los ojos.

-Por supuesto que sí, hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario.

-Entonces, sí… -. Se relajó nuevamente, haciendo lo que le pidió la castaña.

-No mires atrás, no lo necesitas… y abre… abre tu corazón a mi -. Una tibia luz inundó momentáneamente el lugar, rodeándolos a ambos.

En ese preciso momento, el Ministro de la Magia llegaba a esa celda acompañado por algunos integrantes de éste mismo, y por dos dementores con hambre de almas.

-Al fin, señores, Draco Malfoy pagará su crimen y será castigado como debe ser -. Decía a la vez que abría la puerta del lugar al cual quería ingresar. Uno de los Aurores se adelantó y fue a levantar al sentenciado que se encontraba, según ellos, durmiendo en el camastro, como si el ruido y la mismísima presencia de los dementores no le afectaran en lo absoluto.

Otro Auror se acercó a sacudirlo, y pudo ver una débil sonrisa que se asomaba por los labios del prisionero, con una expresión de paz que nunca le había visto a ninguno de los otros que se encontraban encerrados en esa fría y lúgubre prisión; lo tocó, y sintió como si una descarga eléctrica corriera por todo su cuerpo.

-¡¿Qué demonios…? -. Dijo con la voz algo asustada, a la vez que se daba cuenta de que no respiraba – El… está… está muerto… -. Terminó con un hilo de voz.

-¿Qué?... No puede ser… no, el tiene que pagar… -. Decía el Ministro con la ira creciendo en su interior, acercándose al Auror que parecía aterrado. -No puede estar muerto… estúpido bueno para nada, yo lo despertaré.

Cuando toco el cuerpo también recibió una descarga, pero esta fue tan fuerte que lo mando al otro lado de la celda haciendo que se golpeara con la pared.

-¡¿Qué demonios esta pasando…? ¡Magia negra eso es…! ¡Vendió su alma al diablo! -. El Ministro huyó de ahí, como si estuviera frente al mismísimo Voldemort, dejando el cuerpo del hombre en manos de los custodios de la prisión para que se hicieran las investigaciones adecuadas, y para que se encargaran de él.

Con los primeros rayos del sol despuntando, calentando con ellos poco a poco las heladas tierras, en el cielo ahora despejado en el que aun se podían observar las últimas estrellas de la mañana y los hermosos colores de un nuevo amanecer, se pudo ver el resplandor por donde pasaron dos estrellas fugaces con una luz propia que cualquier otra les envidiaría, para desaparecer en el infinito y disfrutar de la eternidad en compañía mutua. Dos almas que irán a cualquier parte a disfrutar de su eterno amor, para siempre, por fin juntos.

_Si algo quieres lograr… lucha por ello. Si alguna vez te separas de quien amas, ten por seguro que lo volverás a ver algún día, por lo que jamás le digas adiós, solo un hasta luego…_

**~*Fin*~**

Ok… ya lo sé…

No merezco ni un review XDXD

Pero igual tengan en cuenta de que esto lo escribí hace MUCHISIMO TIEMPO, y que la única razón por la cual lo subo es por el simple gusto de que esté en esta página XD

Ya sé que no es bueno, ya sé que hay OoC, ya sé que es empalagoso y rosa… O.o pero… y? XD

Bueno… si llegaron hasta aquí leyendo les doy mil gracias :D

Y no me maten tanto con sus reviews (si dejan) D:

Nos leemos! :D


End file.
